A Night of Surprises
by Frankincense Pontipee
Summary: A oneshot written as a birthday present. GabbyTroy plus a few people from a few other places High School Musical, Princess Diaries, Chasing Liberty, Ice Princess


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, I'm just borrowing them...

**A/N:** This is a oneshot written in a birthday card. A follow-up is possible, I will have to see...

* * *

Gabby stood in front of her full-length mirror and sighed. _How is a girl supposed to dress for a date, when all her boyfriend tells her is to dress warm?_ She ripped off her red cashmere v-neck and black skirt in favour of her favourite jeans, boots, and a cream knitted cowl-neck jumper. Smiling, she stood back, tossing her long brown curls back. She hoped it would do. Staying together, whilst at universities on the opposite sides of the country had been hard, but it was all worth it. Finally living and working together in New York, maybe now they could really settle down.

--

Several miles away, the phone was ringing. Anna woke up reluctantly and turned over, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Anna, darling, just phoning to check how you are!"

She groaned. "Dad! I was asleep! Ben's taking me out tonight, so I wanted all the rest I could get!"

"What's he doing taking you out?"

Anna sighed. "He is my husband."

President Foster growled. "You know what I mean. You need rest, not parties!"

Anna looked down at her pregnant belly, and rubbed it. ""We'll be fine Dad, I'll be careful." The front door slammed just then, so she sat up. "All right Dad, got to go. Don't have us followed or…well you don't want to think about it. Love you, bye!"

Ben walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking concerned. "Are you sure that you're all right to come tonight?"

She grinned, and kissed him. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

--

"I am not wearing a stupid tiara!"

Clarisse put her hand over her eyes. "Not this argument again!"

Mia sat down on the footstool, and met her grandmother's gaze. "Grandmere, I'm a married woman. I am also a queen…" She trailed off, a thought for her father. "Anyway, I'm not wearing it."

Clarisse adopted a resigned look. "Then I suppose that's that!"

"Yes" said Mia forcefully as her husband walked in. He smiled and held out a hand.

"Ready? Then let's go."

--

Bringing his low red convertible to a stop, Troy grinned at Gabby as she finally took in where they were.

"The ice rink? Oh Troy! Thank you!" They kissed, before getting out of the car.

"What a surprise!" she said, taking his hand.

Troy grinned to himself. _It's not the last one you'll have tonight!_

Finding their seats, Gabby looked around. "Troy!" she exclaimed, "This must have cost the earth! I mean, look. There's the President's daughter and her husband…you know, the one who ran all over Europe with her. And look! There's the Queen of Genovia! Wow! Troy!"

--

Anna looked up from her seat to see a few eager faces watching her, a few camera phones in use. Ben sat down beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Someone will be in _Hello!_ next week!"

She smiled. She was pleased to be there, but she was tired!

--

As the Queen on Genovia sat down, the skaters glided over the ice.

"Introducing…" the speaker over the tannoy system boomed out, "…our Olympic gold and silver winning stars of the evening….Nikki, the Jumping Shrimp…and Casey Harwood-Carlyle!"

Both skaters curtsied to the Queen of Genovia, before completing a short routine together to rapturous applause.

Following a series of stunning routines, the skaters left the rink for the interval. Walking past the Tech Booth, Casey stopped to lean inside.

"Don't you want to raise the house lights yet?"

Her husband shook his head over the sleeping form of their daughter. "Not quite yet…hang on." He pressed a few buttons, and pulled Casey over to see what he had done. Through the glass panel, they had a full view of the ice rink and the score board, blank for tonight. As they watched, words appeared in lights on it, spelling out _Gabby, will you marry me?_

_--_

Checking her mobile, Gabby hadn't seen the message come up. All she heard were the _ahs_ of the rest of the audience.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking up, only to see Troy before her on one knee.

"Gabby, I have something to ask you." He nodded upwards, and glancing up, she screamed.

"Troy!...I…YES!"

--

Ben grinned as he watched the young couple below. He turned to Anna, only to see that she wasn't smiling. "Anna? What's wrong?"

She smiled faintly, and took his hand. "I think the baby's coming."

--

To get Anna out safely to the hospital required lengthening the interval somewhat. It didn't really matter. It gave Gabby the chance to inspect her new and beautiful diamond ring. It gave Casey and Teddy a moment together with their daughter Hannah, and it gave Mia, the Queen of Genovia, a moment to break some news to her husband.

"Sweetheart?"

"Mmm?" he replied, leafing through the programme.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Mmm?"

She took the programme out of his hands and held them in her own. "I'm pregnant."

He leaped up. "WHAT?"

She smiled gently at him, as he finally realised. "Yes. Michael…you're going to be a Dad!"

--

At that moment, Ben Calder too became a Dad. Holding his small son in his arms, he smiled broadly at Anna.

"Well this certainly has been a night of surprises!"


End file.
